The Holy Quincy's Cross
by OriginalRukh
Summary: dying in an accident then being experimented on by zelretch. who know someones fate could be so bad but guess what it just got worse sincce Zelretch just decided to throw you into a world full of monsters.
**So this is a recent idea I came with so tell me what you think**

(Bleach and High-School D x D)

The Quincy's Holy Cross

Chapter 1

The last thing he knew was that there was a bright light that blinded him before he felt excruciating pain cover his entire body before everything went blank. As he awoke he noted that he was in a room with an elderly man who was overlooking his constitution and experimenting with a glowing stick. "What the hell? The boy said as he spoke out his thoughts so the man could give him his attention. "What am I doing here and why can't I move?" He asked the stranger who was looking at him with a gleam in his eye as he merely smiled as if it answered all his questions. As the boy stared at the man awaiting his reply he noted that the room looked like an ancient scholar's room and the elderly stranger was apparently pretty buff.

"Well lass, you see you died and I decided to save your soul for experiments since you were so unique that I just couldn't help but drag you into my lab." The old man said as he watched the nameless child with a smile on his face. As he saw the boy's reaction he began to laugh before he grabbed a random contraption and a vial and injected it into the child. "Hmm" the man hummed as he watched the reaction of his specimen as the boy squirmed. "It looks like you are without a doubt compatible with this essence of power I found lying around. How interesting and curious" the man said before laughing and excitingly beginning to tinker with random contraptions in the area. "Although I'm done with you now I have to get rid of you the old man said before laughing and then creating a portal with his machine before hitting a button and launching the young child into the portal. "Oh and by the way the names Zelretch and don't you forget it!" the geezer screamed before closing up the portal he created to another world like it was nothing. "Wonder how those fools will react to this little surprise…." The man said as he laughed at the misfortune of the world. "Well time to get the popcorn!"

As the boy awoke while traveling through the portal he immediately recalled his situation and his past as well as the fact that he was supposed to be dead before realizing that the old man had done something to him. As he recalled his past he realized that his name was Leo Regulus Damocles and that he had passed away in an ordinary car accident. However in his life he had been a fan of anime and their fanfiction counterparts and had created many ways on how to handle situations and problems that dealt with survival. As he remembered his past he immediately remembered the guy who saved him had called himself Zelretch and squealed in delight as he realized that he was currently in the magic Kaleidoscope. Although he didn't know where he was going he couldn't help but be excited as he was venturing into a parallel world.

In the world of D X D

As Leo awoke and acknowledged his surroundings he noted that he was in a 4 year olds body and panicked as he fell to the floor. "What the hell why did I just get turned into a baby! Zelretch Damn you!" He cried in fury before admitting that he rather be a child compared to actually being dead. "Now where am I?" He thought in wonder as he took note of his surroundings while looking around and noticing that he was in a cage with a letter from the old bastard that sent him to this place. Opening the letter, Leo looked over the contents as he read it cautiously since he remembered that Zelretch was known for his trickery and prankster nature.

"Dear: Random Bystander

I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg the wielder of the second true magic kaleidoscope and your generous benefactor who has given you another life. Although you may have heard about me in your world I assure you that I am real and that you are going to provide for me some entertainment. So to help you advance forward I have given you some magic circuits, cores and mystic codes while also experimenting on you and transforming you into a extraordinary creature. Making you into a Shinigami, Quincy, hybrid who has Full-bring who can now use manga powers and defeat evil; aren't you happy. Also I introduced another power into your body as an amusing experiment for me to do. So any way's best of luck kiddo and good fortunes in the future to come.

Sincerely your benefactor

and Guardian Zelretch"

 **P.S.: provide me with a lot of entertainment!**

"Well that is new" he thought casually as he felt for his power before calling upon it creating a glowing blue-white bow in response to his will. Staring at the glowing whitish bow Leo appraised it for a moment before dismissing it. As he looked around the area he noted that he was in a cell and that this place was utterly trashed and disgusting before hearing noises of people fighting. So deciding to go along with this mad situation Leo tested his power by gathering energy in order to make a sonic resonating arrow. First, he gathered up and condensed energy then he stretched it into a thin stream of condensed energy before adding unstable vibrations into the _**Schneider**_ **.** As he stared at the op power of the bleach universe he had he knew he was going to abuse the hell out of it in this new life. As he settled down he then rushed forward and used his version of the flash step while holding the Schneider before cutting through the jail cell, before heading toward the area of the fight. As a result Leo arrived upon the scene where dozens of children corpses lay on the field alongside men who are encircling and cutting down those who are fighting back as well as those who are running away.

Immediately seeing this he immediately dashed towards the adults while gathering energy in his legs before launching a _**Rankyaku(pseudo)**_ powered energy projectile at the men. As he arrived before the group of kids he noticed that all of them were exhausted and malnourished, so he immediately re-conjured his Energy bow and let loose a large number of projectiles at his foes. After finishing his assault he noticed that all eyes were on him and that they were visibly shocked and wary of the child especially his advisories, since they never received any information on a participant with these types of powers. "I'll take care of this mess…, so catch a breath while you can before rejoining the battle" Leo said with a voice full of charisma and authority as he commanded the group before him who were breathing heavily; before taking off in a burst of speed as he began to combat the threat to the children before him.

"Wow he is good" the children thought as they stared in awe as he not only engaged but decimated his opponents at high speeds. "How is he able to move at such speeds without having any problems with reacting to his opponent's movements?" The children questioned as they studied the scene in horror and awe as a young boy younger than them had not only engaged people older and more experienced but also managing to come out on top as he massacred the enemies. "Those guys are supposed to be experienced exorcists" a random child said as she caught glimpses of the boy appearing at random places all over the field as he continued to buy time for the rest of the group to catch a breath. "Amazing" the little girl said before once again steeling her resolve, regaining her strength and jumping back into the field where blood was being spilled.

As the group caught their breath they had immediately headed back onto the field and had once again engaged the exorcists who had been beating down on them this entire time. As Leo saw others enter into the field he would always engage, disengage, and provide cover before repeating these actions in order to help eliminate the exorcists that were attacking the children. As he dodged and parried the attacks from his assailants using his Schneider as a vibrating blade instead of an arrow; he began to back off his random targets before immediately covering for some of the children in battle before they would die from a critical blow. As he zig zagged across the fields he began to get more accustomed to his body and techniques since he was now able to perform like he had always had this body.

As he appeared atop a tree in a forest around the experiment site he immediately targeted each enemy before conjuring his bow, compressing his arrows and finally firing them off to help finish off their opponents. After dealing with the last of his enemies he immediately got hounded by the children on how he grateful they were to him and how he really saved them. Although he was sad that some had also passed away in battle he knew they were happy to die fighting for their freedom. As he got acquainted with the group of survivors he immediately realized where he was since he had heard of the manga High-Schoo and the world of monsters he was living in.

After gathering information from the group of survivors who made it out of the experiments Leo realized that he was in the scene of the Holy Sword project where (Kibs Yuuto) was born and went through a traumatic experience. However apparently he had changed the world by not only saving these guys but also saving the wielder of sword birth. Creating an alternate world since the other sacred gear wielders in this generation had also survived now as well.

As he contemplates his situation Leo decided to put his thoughts on hold and try and help the wounded children who survived but got wounded during the skirmishes. As he walked across the ground he found an older teen in his later years on the verge of dying whose hand was being held by another child in his earlier years. Although he didn't know who he was Leo walked up to him and used his newly found energy manipulation to try and alleviate his pain; as much as he could to help the boy leave this life peacefully. "You're the one who helped me protect the others right?" The dying boy asked as he weakly gazed at Leo with a look of gratitude which spoke a thousand words by them self. Smiling the boy coughed before telling Leo that he would like him to inherit his sacred gear _**Blade blacksmith**_ and that he use it to help better protect their brothers. As he listened to his request he couldn't help but take the gear in order to help better help his new comrades at least until they were safe and he could journey off on his own. "Thanks, may I know your name brother….". "Sure, my name is Fernandez….Fernandez Jaeger…" the boy replied with a smile as he began to close his eyes before entering into the eternal silence known as death.

As the group of children helped their comrades get back on their feet, all who survived mourned those who fell in battle as they burned their corpses as a silent thank you and wish that they go on to heaven in peace. As they finished mourning all took count of the dead before listing off the names of those they knew and those they didn't. In order to help give the utmost respect to those who were once their brothers who had passed away. As Leo was about to finish mourning for those who passed on he caught the sight of a red haired girl trying to coax a boy into doing something for her. As he observed the interaction he began to make his way over to her since she was hiding behind a tree as she tried to blackmail the boy into joining her little group. As Leo entered hearing distance he noted that she had begun to threaten the boy since he was apparently refusing to comply with her demands. As he took note of their conversation he noticed that the boy was the same boy who had been holding Jaegers hand as he passed away. Infuriated at the fact that someone he got close to had been getting harassed he immediately used _**Hirenkyaku**_ (Quincy flash step) and appeared before the two with a new and stabilized Schneider in his hands. As he looked upon the one who had threatened his new brother he immediately set a gaze filled with murder and hate upon the woman who had red hair and stepped between the boy and the woman as she tried to coax him into her group.

As he took in the site before him he noted that there were two other presences around them in the surrounding somewhere and tensed as he angrily demanded who she was. Although he had a fair idea as to who she was he was extremely pissed off, since she would use this tragedy as a cover to rob them of another child. "How dare this devil abomination come here?!" he screamed in his head as he watched the girl and the presences for any sign of aggression. Knowing that it was Rias Gremory and her current peerage that were here he couldn't help but look at them with immense aggression. "Why are you harassing my friend?" Leo asked as he looked at the manipulating wench in anger. Although younger than the boy who was being harassed the way he carried himself more than made up for it.

"Oh I was just trying to help provide comfort for the boy who was depressed about losing his comrades". The red haired devil lied as she began to tense while making unknown gestures which Leo interpreted as signals to blockade their location. As she finished her exaggerated movements she immediately tried to comfort him by informing him that she saw the whole situation and that she was willing to help them in their time of need. However Leo had other plans since he didn't want to be in the hands of a devil, so he immediately used _**hirenkyaku**_ and brought the boy to the group he was with before informing them about their interaction with the devil. As Leo informed them about what happened all who listened were angered since they realized that they saw the whole thing but refused to help; and then tried to lure one of them into their group.

"That woman was a Gremory, a random boy informed Leo as he recognized this was true and began informing all children to not give in and allow them to manipulate you. After all regardless about being nice and trying to treat their servants as family when it comes down to it they are still servants, property and tools to be used. The only thing they are getting would be a nice cage but in exchange for the rest of your life they would be at their beck and call or be eliminated. After all they were devils for a reason and extremely greedy ones at that.

As the day passed on without another incident they had created a camp, formed a perimeter, and raided the ruins of the laboratory that they were experimented in. Surprisingly, they had not only found the research that had been completed due to the experiments but also weapons, supplies, food, money and information on the supernatural world. However the one who found the most important item was Leo because he had found prototype light gem crystals created through the deaths of their comrades as well as some extracted sacred gears from inactivate users.

Although they were furious they had decided that it would be best to take the gears and the gems and use them to honor the memories of their fallen friends. Surprisingly they had also found an Excalibur sword in the laboratory while searching for supplies to help aid them in the future. After pulling the laboratory apart they had gathered 50 low powered holy swords & guns, 20 books on arcana magic (heavenly), **40 low, normal and rare class, Sacred gears**. As they piled together there armory and researched there gears they discovered that they had **22 Twice-Critical** , **4 Variant Detonation** , **4 Gravity Jails** , **4 Twilight Healing** , **4 Mirror Alice** , **1 Night Reflection** and **1 Trap Master**.

As they discussed about the gears in their possession they had all come up with ideas such as destroying them, getting rid of them, burying them and even selling them. Showing that in the end they all wanted to get rid of them because no one wanted to take possession of them. In the end Leo had decided to take hold of them in order to keep them and end the argument. Although others argued that he wouldn't be able to use them yet; Leo had said that he knew this and was only taking them to honor the memory of their fallen friends. In the end he was gifted with 40 sacred gears and had to apparently come up with a way to keep them together and out of harm's way.

As the day passed on he was grateful when one of the books on the arcane he had been going through explained how to create sub space pocket dimensions that store items because now he was able to create storages to seal these materials into. As time passed Leo convinced everyone to join public society and to start a public company for the supernatural in order to make it so nothing like this ever happens again. As they came up with plans the children decided to make Leo the boss and follow his orders so that they could accomplish their new goal.

Annoying him with their group decision since all had announced that they have captivated by his intelligence. Leo now had to do the horrible job of being the leader and seeing their plans come to fruition. So as he entered society with his new companions he had counted 300 survivors out of 10000 victims who had made it out of the project and split them into groups in charge of doing certain tasks. 10 of them were in charge of each task to ensure that plans were carried out efficiently and without delay. **Group 1** will enter into the magician society with anywhere between 1-30 people. **Group 2** will enter into contact with the Norse faction with anywhere between 1-30 people in order to possibly obtain protection for them as well as resources, blessings and knowledge. **Group 3** will enter into contact with the youkai with anywhere between 1-30 people in order to help obtain resources, protection, alliances, territory and knowledge. **Group 4** will enter into the familiar forest/underworld with anywhere between 1-30 people in order to gather territory in that area. **Group 5** will focus on intelligence and enter into the public work force with anywhere between 1-60 people in order to help pick out people with potential and also to help gather revenue and startup companies. **Group 6** will be comprised of anywhere between 1-60 people and focus primarily on development of products to sell and use for their advantage against the supernatural. **Group 7** will comprise of hunters and focus completely on discovering sacred gear holders/protecting them/obtaining sacred gears from rogue devils and will be comprised of anywhere between 1-60 people.

As we reach a year in our projects we will switch with other groups however those in certain positions may have to wait longer since they may be in noticeable seats of power and will catch the eye of others if they drop their seat to fast. So to minimize the risk they just have to wait longer but will have to train frequently in order to preserve their skills. As he announced his plan all the children had agreed and decided who would be in what group and Leo would decide who the leader of each group would be. After settling down he had named the group leaders _**Mira Amane**_ , _**Erza knight-walker**_ , _**Milly Ashford**_ , _**Nelliel Tu odelschwanck**_ , _**Gray Full-Buster**_ , _**Freed Justine**_ and _**Genryusai Shigekuni Yamanoto**_. As he believed that these guys seemed to be the most responsible of their group besides him.

Now about finances, we'll need to create relay points first and gather income by hunting to help strengthen our budgets. So that means that well all be doing odd jobs, regular jobs and supernatural contract jobs except the ones from the underworld. Right now with the money we have from the church we should be fine for the first 10 years since we have a good 30 billion dollars to start off with. As long as we don't have to buy anything in the supernatural world we should be fine. So now get ready and head out to your assigned jobs.

Apparently 27 people had decided to stick around and earn jobs by working more in the public to help them develop and finance their companies while still keeping up with their training. So now he would have lawyers, doctors, scientists, businessmen, archeologist's mechanics and construction workers as resources to depend on. As time passed by the world began to take a spin and advance in all industries as more and more people began to join them and increase the amount of resources that Leo had stored away.

4 years pass

As time passed Leo's plans began to bear fruit as not only had they saved numerous sacred gear holders but had obtained the protection of numerous pantheons as well as produced new and stellar products onto the market for their businesses to rise in power. Although they attracted the attention of the magician's organization and the church they were safe because of the protection and the wards that kept them safe. Leo was proud that his investments were paying off but he was even more surprised when he discovered that numerous children were already in college and had begun to garner attention from numerous organizations/companies. Although they never strayed from their goals and beliefs they had moments where they were in trouble since Grigori had begun to pay attention to them. So they did their best and skipped numerous grades in school before gaining prestige in the world and moving on to the jobs that would provide revenue for their goals.

At the same time the groups who were hunting for sacred gear holders and victims of supernatural creatures such as stray devils; fallen angels and the ilk had amassed a vast amount of resources through their hunts. Some saved civilians and elders from dying at the hands of the supernatural and in return gained more outside help and resources from the victims. As well as obtaining man power from those they had saved. Thankfully due to the branching out of their intelligence network they were able to better locate and track current users of sacred gears. As they had obtained aid from those whose lives were ruined by the supernatural. Which allowed them to gain more information and create better systems to keep eyes on all known wielders of gears whether they were activated or not.

As they branched out the leader of the group 7, Erza knight-walker had shown progressive results in their field and had not only discovered wielders but had recruited them as well. Although some were reluctant they had shown that they were willing to work in order to survive the new reality they had been thrown into. So they decided to side with the people who weren't trying to kill them and wanted to even try and defend others who may be in danger as well. Erza had asked Leo if they could branch out and recruit outsiders into their pack so that they could help increase their functionality and he had agreed after hearing her reasons. Things began to get a little hectic because of all the old, young, and pubescent teenagers who were joining there groups. So it was decided that they would start off by working in some of their companies and training in some of their facilities to help better prepare them for the coming battles.

It was difficult since they had to explain the whole change in the Judo-Christian faction as well as why the devils were so dangerous since they could appear to be easily as human as any regular individual human being. However they were able to impart the main reasons why they were so dangerous and why they shouldn't trust them or allow them get ahead of them if they ever have to talk and have a conversation. Although they eventually learned how to inform others about how the devil society worked they were extremely annoyed at all the questions that they were asked. One of the Sacred Gear wielders they had obtained in their group was the wielder of the **Holy Grail** _**Valerie Tepes**_ and wielder of **annihilation maker** _**Leonardo**_ who entered because they had no one else left to help them.

Like group 7 the other groups had also shown progressive developments as well since they started they had obtained many things from finances to weapons, products, allies, and even prestige amongst the supernatural realm. The leader of group 1 Mira Amane had also shown results when she had crafted runes that allowed them to create normal items and had used these formulas and arrays she learned about to help created complex formulas in order to make new destructive magic's and magic's against the supernatural to help better defend against their onslaught.

One of the magic's she's created in her time in the with the magicians so far was the Devil slayer magic that allowed for the user to combat devils on a whole new level by using their power/origins/species against them while suffering no after affects from the type of magic. An example would be the ice devil slayer magic that Gray Full-Buster the leader of group 4 uses as he combats the supernatural with a warrior's outlook. Another magic Mira had created during her time with the Magicians was the Letter magic which allowed rules to be employed and used to create runes inside barriers that enforced certain restriction, demands, commands etc.… Which the leader of group 2 Freed Justine uses as he travels the supernatural world of Norse mythology. As well as the information archive that allows people to communicate and communicate as well as obtain information about anything they can like a computer database. Allowing users to obtain any and all information from anywhere computers, technology etc. This Magic is used by Milly Ashford as she is leader of group 5 in intelligence and public work.

During this time group 2 had also obtained a fair amount of progress because they were not only able to obtain contact with the Norse faction but also had obtained their blessing by conquering the trials that Odin had set before them. This was to defeat monsters from their myth and bring trophies back as proof of them being worthy warriors to be welcomed by Valhalla. As they obtained their blessings they had also obtained their alliance when they came helped reinforce their hold on human society once again. Allowing the Norse gods to once again increase in power after declining worshippers had lost faith in their religion. As well as the fact that Freed had helped reinstate the Valkyrie warriors amongst the Norse mythology and humanity; creating a sort of unpayable debt between the Valkyries and their organization.

The results of group 3 however were horrifying since the leader of group had to deal with the unrest their faction had been dealing with and had to help restore the relationship between the divided yokai. The leader Nelliel had not only been pushed to her limit but had also been forced to become serious with her duties since they had to act as bodyguards, hunters, politician, and temp./rep./leader during their alliances. She although bored had managed to procure the alliance of the yokais and had even allowed them to receive power from some of the artifacts that Leo had sent them so they could use as sustenance instead of peoples life force. Which allowed the populace in this faction to thrive thanks to their organizations contributes.

The results group 4 had procured although not as overwhelming were simple and understandable since Gray had to not only deal with devils, but all other forms of supernatural creatures that existed in these areas. Although he managed to obtain some land and designate their ownership they had to put their foot down towards others and show their claim so they had marked their territory by creating a clan mark (fairy tail symbol). Although not much compared to other territories they had managed to obtain a wellspring of creatures from dragons, nymphs, spirits, and all other types of creatures from various pantheons.

However out of all the groups, groups 5 and 6 had shown the most intense progress because they are governed by Milly and Yamamoto who were extremely well suited for their tasks and assignments. In Group 5 Milly had not only spread her organization around the world but had also created a spy network that allowed for humans to share Intel on the supernatural and for them to receive compensation for their information. She created this so that the workers could be anonymous while leaving a trail that couldn't be followed back towards her group. She also generated an esteemed magazine company as well in order to help cover weekly expenses for the organization. In group 6 Yamamoto had created numerous businesses and had taken control of local/international underground businesses in order to help provide more jobs for people while limiting the risk these jobs carry. Although a warrior he showed that his mind was the superior weapon by demonstrating how effective he was at carrying out a task. He created industries that helped create/revive old traditional and improvised fighting styles and methods. As well as created numerous new weapons and methods to exploit the weakness of certain supernatural beings.

One of the mass produced weapons that Yamamoto had created was called **legacies decent** and was made so that it would follow the wielder and its bloodline throughout their generations. While continuing to evolve and become stronger, the weapon would change form in order to match the user's capabilities and desires. After their release the organization had become much stronger because these weapons didn't just pass along their power but their information as well. An example of one of this inheritance would be that they received wisdom of their family members and their accumulated experience (techniques and information about their family tree and the information they gathered within their life time). Although it was only basic information each report did cover their lives and encounters.

After becoming a huge success even after the death of some of the members in the organization replacements were easily found, because the weapon had informed them of their location and how to join. The weapon was an artificial program that would pick the next wielder on its own after the passing of its user; while becoming stronger as it passes on to the next relative.

Story Start

As the years passed Leo had become a known hunter/warrior/mage and assassin in the under the aliases of **Diablo, Shisu, Magician and Apparatus**. All unconnected by society and hidden from the public; he had shown his ingenious capacities to create personas and also have multiple identities to help cover him from the eyes of those who would want his talents. As time passed their organization became known to humanity as **The Quincy's Cross** and introduced them to magic and the supernatural little by little. However they were some huge incidents that were marked down in history because of their involvement such as the discovery of magic, and the discovery of new creatures. Although this frightened many citizens others had jumped for joy because now new path's to economic stability had opened up in the times of the global depression.

As the world continued to change over the span of four years many things remained the same except for the relationship of the factions in the supernatural world.

Leo who had witnessed this had eventually decided to stop fighting in the supernatural world and go train in seclusion in order to become even stronger. Although he was leader he had announced his plans and placed Yamamoto in charge while he was away for four years while taking some members with him to help better create stronger warriors. One of them being **Seto Kaiba** who was the boy who held onto Jaeger as he died after escaping the church; while the others were actually talented sacred gear holders who recently joined him.

As he left the Organization with his group Leo could only wonder what to work on since he had many things to do, so he decided to go train with his new group while he was off on vacation. As he began his journey he had decided to go to Europe with his group of 5 people in order to train in the ancient forests of the Irish since they were still pretty famous as being known for having normal interaction with the public. In his group he had the wielders of annihilation maker, Holy Grail, twice critical, sword birth, and mirror Alice as he traveled into the plains of Europe. As they were renowned in the public they had received free passage and were able to directly travel without any trouble.

Somewhere in a forest in Europe

"Hey kaiba"! Leo exclaimed "you missed" the boy taunted as he avoided Kaiba's sword while launching close combat arrows at the blond haired boy known as Kaiba. As the blond dodged the wielder of twice critical and his attempt to pulverize him with his fist before immediately moving out of the way as the anti-monster flew above him as it ignited its hand in flames before releasing the flame as a trigger to activate the traps that littered the area. As the explosion set the area on fire; everyone around had jumped out of the way.

As he covered himself in flames to cancel out the erupting blaze Leo could only cry as the blazing fire was enough to burn through even his flames. As he fell on the floor he rolled back onto his legs before watching everyone else to see how they feared. Apparently he was surprised as he observed the Demonic Anti-Elemental Swords covering the wielder of Sword Birth, while the wielder of twice critical _**Siegfried**_ had drawn out his swords and created a barrier to protect himself, as he charged an array full of magic. Impressed he looked towards Leonardo and was surprised when he saw the other kid dressed in an anti-suit (black full body suit that allowed him to negate all the damage). As he appraised the suit he whistled in interest as the boy then shifted the suit into a blades and guns that hovered above him. As he appeared ready to charge again they watched in shock as the wielder of Mirror Alice had begun to glow as he immediately roared before releasing his wail to the heavens. As he finished the wail of rage he immediately calmed down as the glow dimmed down for them to see his appearance. As they watched the boy in shock they saw that he was no longer wielding his sacred gear (sub species) and was looking fully incapable of fighting.

"What's wrong" the boy said as he immediately charged an explosion in his hands before sending it towards Leo. Seeing it coming Leo evaded only to see it erupt and explode with the force of twice that of the previous explosion. In shock he heard the boy say that it was his balance breaker **Crystal Release: Mirror Force.** As everyone stared at the boy in shock Leo immediately grinned before stepping it up a notch as he began using the **six powers** he learned to attack the new balance breaker. The wielder _**Chen Liu**_ had also smirked as he also charged at Leo before entering into a brawl. Although avoiding the extra attacks that were thrown at them by the other fighters. They had shown that they were still capable of fighting on even ground. "Let's finish this fight "! Leo screamed as he launched his Rankyaku at Chen when he dodged his latest attack to the face. "Yeah let's little boy"! Chen said as he laughed at the irritation that showed on Leo's face. As he prepared a brilliant concentration of light within his hands Chen then rushed towards him as he launched a laser at Leo. "Let's see how you deal with this **Earthen Fury: Crystal's Reflection** "! Chen shouted as he threw a Laser a Leo who barely dodged before throwing a magic spell at Chen in retaliation who dodges as he recognized the spell as **Imperial Imprisonment**. As he avoided the spell he missed Siegfried who moved in close wielding his twice critical as he dismissed his swords as he threw all his force into a move called **Critical Strike: Second Strike!** As he hit Chen with his attack he immediately felt the contact of his fist before following up with his move called **Critical Limit** which allowed him to destroy his Sacred Gear while receiving a dragon's power in place.

As he knocked out Chen he then charged on toward Leo with his Critical Limit and attacked him with his trump Card. Only to fall into one of Leo's trap's before being blown away by the force of the impact. As he landed on his feet Siegfried looked worse for wear before being attacked by an invisible participant who had remained hidden during their entire training Chen dodged the invisible strikes he noted that it was the user of the Holy Grail who was attacking him so ruthlessly before feeling exhaustion take him as he was sliced by the vampire. That maneuvered around the area like a professional ninja as she remained within the shadows throwing barely visible attacks to weaken her opponents.

"Damn, got to finish this soon or I'll be out of the fight" he thought as he then engaged Valerie in a fight between light and shadows with his new balance breaker.

"Hmm they've done well to survive this all out brawl" Leo thought as he watched over his defeated opponents Kaiba, Leonardo and Siegfried before positioning himself in an archer's position. As he then created a bow of energy and began using his magic Circuits to actualize a missile before using his knowledge on physics, magic and explosive force to help modify it as he created an arrow capable matching the size of a war head that had be modified by and improved by a magician.

"Well good night everyone" he thought as he smiled as he released his arrow with ruptured the sound barrier soundlessly and hit Valerie and Chen. Igniting the area in a sea of fire as it blew away everything in its radius while turning the grass into glass. "Wow, overkill much" he thought as he checked on them as the dust settled. "Okay alive check, slightly pissed Check, and completely vengeful check."

Any way's this battle is over.

Time skip (after training)

As Leo came back with his group they all noticed the changes that many of the cities had undergone. All gone was the industrial waste and the poisoned filled air. As the magical essence had become potent and filled the area with a large amount of energy that allowed they were in while in France to look like a beautiful oasis.

"This is pretty amazing Leonardo said as he watched the city in all its glory as all over magical contraptions where either hovering doing jobs or where actively taking care of nature. As the group advanced through the city they had decided to enter into their company branch in this area and were amazed at the amount of low level magic and magic tools surrounding individuals.

While Leo processed all of this information he was wondering how those other creatures responded to this advance in human society. Leaving his group of companions to observe the city and do whatever they want on their own. As he approached the company guard quickly flashed before him in speeds he would consider slow and immediately went into a defensive stance. "You shall not enter into the company without permission!" Roared the ridiculous guard as he attempted to look good in front of the pedestrians who were now looking at the scene in interest; only to get annoyed as the guard continued to show his arrogance and rant about his duties before getting to the point.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself boy!" The guard said as he probably was trying to use this chance to obtain prestige in the industry. "Yeah I do." He deadpanned as he took out his I.D. showing that he was an authentic member of the company's headquarters committee. "I believe that now that this problem is solved and this misunderstanding cleared up I should now head to check up on business." Leo commented as walked away from the crowd and the guard in front of their company. "However on a side note due realize that you are only to defend and attack if anyone is able to make it passed the entrance that I just passed and ignite the alarm. Okay just so you know this is how you tell the difference from an employee and an invader okay." Leo said in gentle innocent tone that was obviously fake as he awaited the crowd's his comment. Only to be awarded with laughs from the all the viewers as they began to laugh at the guards situation, since he mistook a fellow employee and executive for an invader.

"Ah well that was a good laugh, now to get to business." He thought as he entered the branch company of The Holy Cross. Not knowing that this would inadvertently change the world as he would receive and obtain something beyond his belief.

 **I know I could have made this interesting and I am planning to revise this but I am interested in what you think so pm me on what you think alright. Any ideas on what I could add. As well as how I should introduce the original story characters into this fanfiction alright.**


End file.
